fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sageverse
The Sageverse is a 'verse created by ThatCrimsonTomcat. It is a large work in progress at the moment. Summary The majority of the current story takes place on or near one planet in one universe, though more locations will be added later. Universe One Past An expansive world with many magics, mysteries, and people, including demonic werewolves, isolated fairies, extravagant wizard's guilds, and peaceful forests careens further down the path of history. Future An imperialistic, militant and pseudo-fascist space-faring regime has risen from the ashes of their home planet to conquer as many worlds as they can and spread humanity to the stars. Cosmology of the Verse The Sageverse is a small multiverse created by seven omnipotent beings known as the Seven Great Sages for the purpose of training their students. These students are spirits, which are incarnated into living forms within the verse. Once their living form dies, they return to the Sages for more training before being incarnated again. Due to this, the whole verse has Type Four Immortality. Eventually, the student will complete their studies and be declared a Great Sage in their own right. Truematter vs Matter The verse has two principles of existence; "physical" matter and "true" matter. True matter structures and orders physical matter, and is the substance of all concepts and connections that exist in the physical world. Most beings that are weaker than a Greater Seer cannot see Truematter, but some are able to access and influence it by entering a mental state known as the Truesphere, which can allow them to perform great feats. Some beings also originate in true matter, and can create forms of physical matter in order to interact with mortals. Univseres There are seven inhabited universes in the Sageverse multiverse. Each of these universes is seven-dimensional in nature and contains many planets and lifeforms. There are also the seven “halls” of the Sages; each hall is a technically infinite, complex dimensional structure that exists outside of any universe and serves as the home of one of the Great Sages. Higherarchy *'Seven Great Sages:' The Seven Great Sages are the most powerful beings present in, and the creators of, the Sageverse multiverse. *'Lesser Sages:'The Lesser Sages are spirits that are very close to becoming Great Sages. Every Lesser Sage has already completed every mortal incarnation that is necessary for their training. Most Lesser Sages are primarily associated with a specific one or two of the Great Sages, rather than being equally taught by all of them. *'Greater Seers': Greater Seers are powerful spirits that have a great deal of learning, and only have a little bit left to complete before becoming Lesser Sages. They are quite wise and powerful. *'Lesser Seers': Lesser Seers have a fair amount of learning, but still have a fair amount to complete before becoming Lesser Sages. They are not weak, but are not exceptionally strong either. *'Greater Philosophers': Greater Philosophers have a great amount of learning to complete before becoming Lesser Sages. They are usually a good amount more powerful than regular humans, but are not powerful enough to be above the strongest natural beings. *'Lesser Philosophers': Lesser Philosophers are very new spirits with little experience. They are normal humans. Powers of the Verse The verse, taken as a whole, is quite powerful, though most story-relevant characters are relatively low tier. Characters differ in Tier roughly corresponding to their classifications. The Tiers go something like this: *'Great Sages:' Tier 0 *'Lesser Sages:' Tiers 1 - 3 *'Greater Seers:' Tiers 4 - 6 *'Lesser Seers:' Tiers 6 - 8 *'Greater Philosophers:' Tiers 8 - 9 *'Lesser Philosophers:' Tier 10 Supporters and Opponents Supporters Opponents Neutral Pages Characters Past *'Ursula': A young adult witch who just finished her apprenticeship, and is ready to begin climbing the ladder to the top of her prestigious wizards' guild *'Adrian/Spike': A young, rebellious, and angry fairy who chose to strike out on his own after becoming disgusted with the lifestyle of his fellow fairies. Eventually on his travels he met Ulysses, and the two decided to stick together. *'Bellicose/Peter': A human boy who was raised by in a colony of werewolves in order to become a host to a moon demon, who are the true source of a werewolf's power and monstrosity. After he was sealed to the demon, Peter eventually managed to escape the day after a lunar eclipse when the demon was at it's weakest. Soon after his escape, he met with Spike and Ulysses, who helped him suppress the demon within him and hide from the werewolves pursuing him. *'Augustine/John': A young lord who became disgusted with the rich and selfish people around him, who chose a life with the common people instead. Eventually he met with Peter, Spike, and Ulysses, and became the last member of their group. Future *'AARES Alpha: Hercules/Commander Sharp': A middle-aged, genetically modified supersoldier who loyally serves the regime he was created by--as indicated by his letter designation, he is the first created. *'AARES Rho: Patroklos/Aquamarine/Ulysses': A young, genetically modified supersoldier who escaped the space station he was born and trained in to explore time and space. As indicated by his letter designation, he is the seventeenth such clone created. He accidentally transported himself to the past, which is how he avoided capture by the Aegis Alliance. *'AARES: Nu: Achilles/Shield/Orestes': A young adult genetically modified supersoldier who was the first AARES unit to escape the alliance, and served as an inspiration to Ulysses. As indicated by his letter designation, he was the thirteenth such clone created. Items *'ARM Units': Relatively small battle mechs used by the Aegis Alliance. *'J-10 Tridents': Sidearm weapons used by Aegis Alliance personnel, notably Commander Sharp. Organizations *Aegis Alliance: A spacefaring society that has emerged as one of the primary human powers within the range of human space. Category:Verses Category:Science Fantasy Verses Category:Sageverse